Edo Gruvia
Note: You may be looking for the original, Earth Land pairing. If so, see Gruvia. |magic1=Magic Spear (formerly) |character2=Juvia (Edolas) |kanji2=ジュビア |romaji2=Jubia |alias2= |age2=Unknown |status2=Active |affiliation2= |magic2=Magic Umbrella (formerly) |imagegallery=Edo Gruvia/Image Gallery |imagegallerysize=310px }} Edo Gray X Edo Juvia are the counterparts Edolas Fairy Tail Mages, Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser and under of Semi-Canon Pairs. About Gray Surge and Edolas Juvia Gray Surge Unlike his Earth Land counterpart, Gray Fullbuster, Gray Surge wears many layers of clothes that make him look quite large. He physically looks exactly like Gray Fullbuster, even retaining the scar on his forehead. Edolas Juvia Juvia has long blue hair that is curled on the outside, and wears a small blue hat that is tilted on the right side of her head. Her outfit consists of a white shirt with gold trimmings that is knotted to reveal her stomach, and a short blue skirt with fishnet stockings and high heeled shoes. She also wears white gloves and a maroon tie. History Gray Surge's History Due to Edo Gray only appeared in Edolas Arc, his history is unknown or not yet to be told. Edo Juvia's History Due to Edo Juvia only appeared in Edolas Arc, her history is unknown or not yet to be told. Relationship Edo Gray is the one with a huge crush on Edo Juvia unlike his Earth Land Counterpart, Gray Fullbuster, where Juvia is the one. While Edo Juvia just likes him, but has no crush on Gray Surge. Instead, Gray has the crush on her. She turns down a mission with him because he wears too much clothing. During the battle with the Royal Army, she shouts to Gray Surge to "take a page from his Earth Land counterpart" and strip down. Synopsis Edolas arc When Edo Juvia goes out to a job, Gray Surge wants to come with her. Edo Juvia turns him down after seeing the many layers of clothing that he is wearing. She turns to leave, telling Edo Gray to call her when he is wearing less. When Lucy Ashley discovers some intruders, Edo Juvia and Edo Gray goes to confront the group. After Lucy Ashley recognizes Natsu Dragneel, Edo Gray returns his attention to Edo Juvia, begging her to let him come on the job. But then Edo Juvia gets annoyed and kicks Edo Gray away. Edo Juvia and Edo Gray later stands with the rest of the guild, scared due to the Fairy Hunter's approach. After the guild is transported into a safer location, Natsu explains his story. The guild is skeptical at first but believes the story, saying that the Natsu they are facing is not the same as the Natsu that they know. When Natsu asks for directions to the capital, Edo Juvia and Edo Gray, with the rest of her guild, tries to discourage them to no avail. Later, just as Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, and Coco are about to be defeated by the Royal Army of Edolas, all of the members of the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild show up to fight back against the Royal Army. Edo Gray and Edo Juvia, especially Edo Gray, surprised to see his Earth Land counterpart and orders him to put some clothes on. He then watches Juvia fight, wishing that she was fighting him like that, too. The battle, however, did not last long as Magic was being removed from Edolas due to Mystogan and his plan. Edo Juvia and Edo Gray, realizing that the thing that they fear the most is happening, begins to panic with the rest of her guild. Before being sent back to Earth Land, Gray Fullbuster cheers up the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild by telling them that they don't need Magic to be a Guild, they only need their comrades. Edo Juvia and Edo Gray last seen watching the Earth Land Fairy Tail's departure with a smile on their face. Category:Semi-Canon Category:Needs Help Category:Edo Gruvia Category:Edolas